


【飛唐/唐飛】如霧起時

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛※可以當作Out of control的後續故事，沒看前文也不影響閱讀
Kudos: 3





	【飛唐/唐飛】如霧起時

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛  
> ※可以當作Out of control的後續故事，沒看前文也不影響閱讀

唐毅的生日快到了。  
兩人剛開始交往時，孟少飛曾和他借過一個願望，希望今後的每一個生日都能陪在他身邊。  
轉眼到了唐毅出獄後的第一個生日，對雙方而言意義非凡，孟少飛絞盡腦汁，想設計一個足以讓心愛的人此生難忘的生日會。  
雖然他總是稱呼自己為最了解唐毅的人，但無可否認的是，在唐毅目前的生命歷程中，他來不及參與戀人的童稚時光、青春年華，欲補齊那些缺失的回憶邊角，除了直接詢問本人以外，想要藉由旁敲側擊得知，大概就只剩那幾個被他所信任的親朋好友了。  
孟少飛展開了行動。

第一站是曾經被他視為眼中釘還親過他男人的前假想情敵──夜店老闆Andy。  
儘管不是第一次來，孟少飛還是對踏入這燈紅酒綠、人潮湧動的場所感到些許不自在，尤其這次是在沒有任務也沒有同事的陪伴下隻身前往。  
坐在吧檯前侷促不安地喝了幾杯調酒後，一聲陰柔的嗓音從身後飄來，「喲，真是稀客啊孟先生。今天怎麼沒穿你那件可愛的青蛙T恤呢？」  
「你……！」孟少飛氣結，但礙於有求於人不能立即發難。  
看好戲般觀賞了一會對方氣噗噗的表情，Andy才開口，「所以你來幹嘛？莫非被阿毅甩了，跑來買醉？」  
「呸呸呸！我們感情好得很，你不要來攪亂！」  
「誰攪亂了，從頭到尾都是我莫名其妙被捲進去好嗎？嘿大醋桶，十分鐘後我還有個約會，你要是再不說明來意，我可要閃了。」  
「等等！」孟少飛連忙拉住他，「就是……唐毅生日快到了，我想請你以他朋友的身分來支援一下。還有，你……知不知道唐毅喜歡什麼啊？」  
「啥？我又不是他男人，怎麼會知道他喜歡什麼姿勢。」  
「誰、誰在跟你說那個啦！我是說，他有沒有什麼喜歡的東西或特別的愛好之類的啦！」  
或許是覺得孟少飛臉頰瞬間爆紅的模樣很有趣，Andy調笑著伸手捏了捏他下巴，被對方嫌棄地甩開，「哦，貌似你才是應該要最了解他的男朋友吧，這種事情怎麼會來問我？」  
「我又不知道他在和我交往之前都是怎麼混Pub的……他都找哪種類型的人啊……」孟少飛似乎越想越氣憤，「不行！他怎麼可以跟我以外的任何人卿卿我我！光是想像我都快氣炸了！」  
「那你還問。」Andy送他一個白眼，「反正不管他以前如何，我只知道阿毅這個人性格是很執著的，你看他連復仇的事都可以記那麼多年，最後還不是為了你放下了，你還擔心什麼？」  
孟少飛覺得這番話貌似有點道理，於是他向對方交代了生日會的詳細事項後，眉開眼笑地離開此地。

第二站，江綜合醫院。  
隔日下午，正值江勁堂的外科門診時段，孟少飛沒有對方的聯繫方式，只好現場排隊掛他的號。  
枯等了將近一小時，護理師總算叫到他的名字。  
甫進診間，江勁堂的臉色以肉眼可見的速度沉了下來，彷彿看見了什麼妖魔鬼怪，「孟警官該不會又掛彩了吧？這次竟然不是躺著進來，而是自己走進來，真是顯著的進步啊，給你拍拍手。」  
「說什麼東西，我沒有受傷啦！」  
「沒有受傷你來幹嘛？算我求你好不好，不要每次一遇事就衝第一個擋槍，你一受重傷我就得幫你開刀，還得忍受唐毅那要吃人似的眼神施壓，我真的是怕了你了。」  
「唉唷，對不起啦，我又不是故意的……」  
「你不故意都這樣了，還敢給我故意！」  
「好啦不要講這個啦！我有事找你商量，又沒有你的手機號碼，只好直接來找江大醫師囉。」  
「就為了這個！？沒有我的手機是不會找唐毅要喔！你們什麼時候這麼不熟了？」  
「我就是為了不能讓他知道的祕密任務來找你的啊！」  
江勁堂隨手取了一張便條紙飛快地寫上一串號碼後，扔給孟少飛，「拿去，我的私人手機號，有什麼事直接發訊息，我有空再回。」  
「啊，那就謝謝你啦！」  
「快滾，別占用我看診時間。」  
於是孟少飛識相地領著號碼滾了。

第三站，最難搞的小姑──左紅葉。  
「嫂嫂，有何貴幹？」左紅葉一看見他，立馬擺上小姑嘴臉，翻臉比翻書還快。  
「有！而且還事關你最親愛的哥哥！」  
「我哥自從有了男友以後都不把我捧在手心當寶了，我才不理他呢。」  
「噗！」孟少飛忍不住噴笑，「左紅葉，妳吃醋喔？妳竟然也會吃醋，太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「你找死啊。」毫不客氣地狠狠踩了孟少飛的鞋子一腳，左紅葉滿意地欣賞對方吃痛的表情，「你到底要幹嘛？來吵架的啊？」  
「誰想浪費生命跟妳吵啊……欸欸欸，妳再踩我跟唐毅告狀喔！」  
「你每次就只會這招！」  
孟少飛向後退了幾步以免再受波及，「再怎麼說妳還是他妹嘛，吶，唐毅的生日會要不要來參一腳？」  
「當然要啊，這還用問嗎。」  
向對方解釋了生日會的流程細節後，孟少飛突然降低了音量，有點支支吾吾地問，「唐毅他……小時候是什麼樣的啊？妳認識他最久，又跟他那麼親近，應該見過很多他不同於平常的樣子吧？」  
「他小時候蠻內向的吧，個性也挺壓抑，可是在家人面前會比較開朗，也很信任我們。每次我們被其他小孩欺負的時候，都是我先衝出去擋在唐毅前面揍人，但我力氣沒那麼大，這時候他就會幫我打爆其他壞蛋。」回憶起那段交織著傷痕與歡笑的歲月，左紅葉牽起淺淺的微笑，「我們一直都是互相保護的。」  
孟少飛想像著那個畫面，感覺自己似乎離那片他所缺席的空白更近了些。

※ ※ ※

結束行程後回到家中，天色已暗。  
「回來啦？你說你在外面吃過了，所以我就沒做晚餐，現在會餓嗎？」唐毅坐在書桌前翻著資料，瞧見孟少飛風塵僕僕地走進房間，隨口問了一句。  
「沒事，我不餓。唐毅，我手機沒電了，跟你借一下手機哦，我打個電話給趙子，工作上有事要問他。」  
「怎麼又沒電，不是跟你說過一定要隨身帶行動電源嗎？」儘管嘴上碎念著，唐毅仍然把手機遞給了對方。  
「昨天拿出來用完就忘記放回包裡了，對不起嘛！」孟少飛吐舌道歉，一邊滑開屏幕，「你的鎖屏密碼多少啊？」  
「你猜。」  
「該不會是我生日吧？」  
唐毅笑而不答。  
「咦，不是耶。」  
「設你的生日的話，也太容易被別人猜中了。」唐毅接過手機，按了四個號碼給對方看，「是你腹部中槍出院的那一天，也是我們交往的第一天。」  
「你竟然連這個都記得喔！」  
「關於你的事情我都記得一清二楚。」  
孟少飛甜蜜地傻笑兩聲，迅速在戀人臉上親了一口，然後轉身坐到床邊撥電話：「喂──趙子啊，我阿飛啦！今天忘記跟你說了，早上那幾個販毒嫌疑犯的資料記得傳給我，我待會看，就這樣……啥？蛋糕店名片？你明天就要去吃？好啦，我等下拍照傳給你，用唐毅的手機傳喔，我的沒電了才剛在充，掰啦。」  
掛掉電話後，孟少飛從皮包裡翻出之前跟趙立安推薦的蛋糕店名片，用手機拍攝後打算傳給他，卻在點選照片時無意間瞥到唐毅相簿裡的其餘幾張照片，他手賤地往下滑，照片主角居然清一色全是自己。  
有他們之前出去旅遊的合照，但更多的是孟少飛的獨照，有望著鏡頭的、有不經意捕捉到的、甚至也有刻意偷拍的，各式各樣、各種角度、各種表情的孟少飛。  
『這傢伙什麼時候拍了這麼多啊……我都沒發現。』孟少飛心想，卻意外地沒有任何被冒犯的感覺，反而感到有一縷甜甜的、溫暖的、柔軟的炊煙，裊裊地從心底升起。  
關掉通訊軟體，桌布顯示著向晚的斜陽下，餘暉照映使孟少飛的面容變得模糊，唯一最明晰的就是那朵宛如向日葵般燦爛的笑容。  
他的唐毅，從不把愛掛嘴邊，心裡卻至始至終都住著他的身影。  
他一直都知道的啊。

孟少飛彎起嘴角，將手機還給戀人，揶揄道，「你把我的照片設成桌布噢。」  
好像被戳破了什麼小秘密似的，唐毅目光有些許飄移，很快又故作鎮定，「我設我老婆的照片當作桌布有什麼問題嗎？」  
……這句話怎麼聽起來有點諧音雙關。  
「沒啊，你怎麼會選這張？」  
「因為當我想你的時候，只要打開手機，你就會對著我笑。」  
那一剎那，孟少飛心臟遭受了十萬點爆擊。  
他簡直恨不得現在就將唐毅扔到床上，騎上去戰他個三天三夜。  
沒有意識到男友的內心此刻已是一片兵荒馬亂風起雲湧，唐毅執起他的手放在唇邊吻了一口，好奇問道，「那你呢，你的桌布是什麼？」  
孟少飛拔下正在充電的插頭，打開手機屏幕，一張合照躍入眼簾。  
照片背景是家裡臥房，孟少飛舉著手機自拍，將仍在熟睡中的唐毅與他惡作劇得逞般的狡黠笑容定格成一瞬。  
「你偷拍我睡覺啊，小變態。」寵溺的語調中卻聽不出絲毫責備。  
「因為很可愛嘛！」孟少飛摟著對方脖頸，讓他的腦袋靠在自己胸前，親暱地吻著男友剛洗過吹乾後略微蓬鬆的髮絲。  
唐毅也順勢把手搭上戀人的腰，鼻尖蹭著對方胸口，輕笑道：「哪有你可愛。」

※ ※ ※

生日當天，唐毅早上就被古道一請去世海集團開了一整天的研討會，直到傍晚才結束。  
古道一順道載唐毅回家，在他要進入大門之前，遞給他一頂生日帽，「孟先生說，你要戴著這個才能踏進家門。老闆，生日快樂。」  
唐毅驚喜地接過，然後鄭重地朝這位幾乎是從小看他長大的長輩道謝。

開門時，只有客廳裡的燈是亮著的。  
驟然，一陣拉炮聲響，伴隨著漫天彩帶飄落，覆蓋他整身。  
「Happy birthday！唐毅！」  
是Andy和江勁堂。兩人面前擺著一個小型三角錐與十個圈圈。  
「嗨嗨，既然你都掉入陷阱了，就來陪我們玩玩幼稚的遊戲吧──套圈圈，十個只要中一半就算你贏啦！」  
唐毅接過圈圈，瞄準了三角錐丟過去，唇角勾起淺笑，「是少飛想的？」  
「欸，可以不要這麼快破梗嗎？雖然這麼幼稚的遊戲大概也只有他想得出來啦。」江勁堂翻了翻白眼，「害我想起他之前還為了這個特地跑去掛我的號，這傢伙總是會做出很多出人意表的蠢事欸。」  
唐毅輕笑，「很可愛啊。」  
「……」  
「說起這個，他跑來我的店找我時，那副手足無措的模樣其實還真的挺可愛的。」Andy扶著下頷作思考狀，「就像不小心闖進狼窩的小鹿一樣，重點是他還完全沒有意識到有好幾道狩獵般的目光黏在他身上。阿毅啊，男朋友太沒有防備心是很危險的啊，雖然孟少飛傻傻笨笨的，好歹也還算長得眉清目秀，這種類型的在我那裡……」  
「以後除非我也在，否則別讓他進你的店。」  
遊戲結束，十發九中，唯一沒進的那發是在Andy描述孟少飛勇闖虎穴的時候失手的。  
「好啦，恭喜你獲得我們精心挑選的生日禮物還有前往下一關的資格。」江勁堂從身後拿出一袋散發著藥味的東西，「實在是不知道該送你什麼，想說這種藥膏貼布對跌打損傷的疼痛緩解蠻有效的，你們應該用得到吧。」  
「……謝謝，好用的話以後再跟你拿。」  
Andy神秘兮兮地交給他一盒包裝精緻的粉紅色紙盒，「據說你們有點愛玩手銬，這個是有毛絨設計的還可以調整鬆緊度，用起來還不錯唷，喜歡的話歡迎找我訂，團購可以打折。」  
「……」

客廳的燈被關掉，廚房的燈亮了。  
左紅葉站在流理臺旁，臺上擺著一個魔術方塊。  
唐毅立刻迎上前，「紅葉，最近還好吧？」  
「很好啊，好到連嫂嫂都可以騎到我頭上了呢！」  
「你們又怎麼了？」對於這兩個自己最重視的人每次見面總要互嗆幾句才肯消停，唐毅實在是哭笑不得。  
「沒怎麼啊，反正每次他吵不贏我的時候，只要惡人先告狀外加嚶嚶嚶地對他老公賣萌撒嬌幾句，就什麼事都沒有啦！」  
左紅葉描述得過於生動浮誇，唐毅忍俊不禁，「少飛才沒有這樣。」  
「是是是，你這個被愛情沖昏到腦袋故障的笨蛋哥哥，你們半斤八兩。」左紅葉輕輕彈了下對方額頭，「欸，雖然我總是和他吵架，但其實我早就把他視為自家人了，你知道的吧？」  
「嗯，謝謝妳接納他，紅葉。你們對我來說都很重要。」  
「好啦，溫馨的結束了，現在你得闖過我這關才能去見你家寶貝，請在30秒內解開這個魔術方塊。」  
唐毅面有難色，「我沒玩過這個……」  
「試試看嘛！我可不是吃素的，如果你以為這關有前面那個那麼好破那你就錯囉！」  
於是唐毅轉了一分鐘依然沒有成功。  
「好吧，宣告失敗，懲罰是把這瓶可樂喝完。」  
「你們真的很故意。」他無奈地拾起500ml的可樂開始灌。  
「哈哈。」左紅葉從腳邊提起一桶色彩鮮艷的玩具黏土，打開蓋子取出一個圓圓的小玩偶，「你的桌上已經有你和唐爺了，所以我捏了一個左紅葉給你，剩下的黏土就讓你自己去玩囉。生日快樂，唐毅。」

整棟房子只剩下臥室還亮著，唐毅走上樓，回到他最熟悉的地方。  
「祝你生日快樂──」  
一曲生日歌畢，與當年相似的場景，截然不同的心態。孟少飛站在桌前，鵝黃的燈光襯得他輪廓更加柔和，房內光線明明一點都不刺眼，卻扎得唐毅視線模糊，心底深處最柔軟的部分頓時化成了一攤水，張牙舞爪地朝他的眼眶襲去。  
「愣在那邊幹嘛，過來啊。」  
唐毅抹了抹眼眶，定睛看了眼桌上的蛋糕，白色奶油底上畫著一棟粗糙的房子，「都過這麼久了，你的繪畫技巧好像還是沒有顯著進步。」  
「欸不錯了好不好！這已經是我畫的第三個蛋糕了，前面兩個根本不知道在畫什麼，我全都逼你的手下們幫忙吃掉了。」  
「你竟然趁我不知情時壓榨我的員工。」唐毅捏了捏他的臉頰。  
「什麼壓榨！我那是給他們加菜！」孟少飛對此理直氣壯。  
「好好好，你想做什麼都可以。」  
「嘿嘿。」孟少飛臉上掛起招牌笑容，「之前你說你一直想要有個家，所以我就畫給你啦！」  
「我已經有了。」  
「什麼？」  
「我說，我已經有家了。」唐毅望著孟少飛閃爍著星光的烏黑眼瞳，雙手捧起他的臉龐，表情凝重而溫柔，「你就是我的家。」  
孟少飛抿著嘴看他，臉上難得洩出一絲害羞的情緒。  
「謝謝你特地找紅葉他們來，還為我準備了這麼多，我真的很高興。」  
「你都不知道我為了賄賂他們簽了多少不平等條約！」孟少飛瞪大雙眼，形容誇張，「不過嘛，你能開心是最重要的。」  
「他們回去了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「利用完了就把人家拋棄，你真壞。」  
「阿不然是要讓他們留下來吃狗糧嗎！」  
唐毅臉上冷不防被抹上一坨奶油。  
「你再不吃蛋糕，我就要逼你吃囉！」  
唐毅刮下奶油放進嘴裡品嚐後發表了感想，「嗯……這次的蛋糕還是太甜。」  
「你真的很挑欸！我糖已經放得比上次少了好不？」  
「明年再加油囉，孟大師傅。」  
「你不要得了便宜還賣乖！」  
「誰叫我家寶貝對我太好，一不小心就把我寵壞了，你要負責。」  
「你少在那邊──」孟少飛咯咯笑得合不攏嘴，彎曲的眼睛像懸在臉蛋上的兩汪新月湖，在美好夜色中搖曳蕩漾的餘波，「其實你的禮物我想了很久，我還問了幾個你身邊的人意見，結果他們都口徑一致叫我把自己打包送你就好欸，可是這樣就和平常沒什麼不同了啊！」  
將一個牛皮紙袋塞到唐毅手中，孟少飛俏皮地眨眨眼，示意他打開。  
內容物是大量各種款式的衛生套，幾乎裝滿了整個袋子。  
「後來我逛藥妝店的時候剛好看到這牌的組合包在特價，一個失心瘋就買了五組……你看，有超薄款、更薄款、潤滑、顆粒、真觸感……都給你啦！任君挑選，隨您心情愛怎麼用就怎麼用！」  
對於這份如此「實用」的生日禮物唐毅是又無奈又好笑，他用指節敲了敲男友的腦袋，「到底要怎樣失心瘋才會一口氣買這麼多啦。」  
「就想試試看各種不同的口味嘛！」孟少飛像小狗般撲上去抱住他的腰，將臉埋進對方肩窩狂蹭了好一會兒後，嘴唇湊近唐毅的耳朵，他眼帶笑意，啞著嗓子說話，像是撒嬌又似勾引，「放心，我都有注意size……」  
被愛人既純真又惑人的模樣點起了火，唐毅一個翻身將人壓上落地窗，啃咬他白皙的脖頸，「那寶貝今晚想試幾次？嗯？」  
「唔……差不多三次？」  
「這就滿足你。」  
「欸等一下！我禮物還沒送完！」孟少飛無視男人不爽的表情將他從身上推開，從口袋中掏出了一個眼冒愛心的骷髏頭吊飾，「你看！和我之前送你那個很像吧，不過這隻表情是笑著的比較可愛！這隻是我，那隻是你，剛好湊一對！」  
「你到底去哪裡找來這麼多奇怪的玩意？」順手接過吊飾，將它和另一隻死人臉骷髏頭擺在一起。  
「因為我是孟少飛啊！」  
唐毅愣神，剎那間，恍如隔世。

因為你是孟少飛。  
因為你是孟少飛，所以一切的不合理，都變得合理。  
因為你是孟少飛，我願意將自己埋藏深處的陰影掏盡，捧著一顆血淋淋的脆弱，毫無保留地交付予你。

他突然憶起那個兩人被迫藏於深山的夜晚，柴火升起的濃煙熏花了他的眼。  
如霧起時，被白煙遮蔽了的視野使距離失真、使記憶失真、使一切失真。  
他透過霧氣看見了孟少飛含在眼中的晶瑩，聽見了孟少飛裹著信念的堅定。  
他說：『我會一直盯著你。』  
霎時間，一股麻痺的感覺流竄過他的胸口。  
大概，那即是他截至當下的生命歷程中，第一次突如其來的心動。  
於是，焚燒的灰燼零落成泥，凋萎的花朵向死而生，鏽蝕的心臟再次奔騰。

番外一  
「其實我還有一個東西要給你耶。」孟少飛趴在唐毅身上，雙手交疊撐在對方胸口。  
「你的口袋是百寶袋嗎？」唐毅抬眼望著上方的人，手扶在對方腰際，「你到底還有多少驚喜沒變出來？」  
「你先閉上眼我就告訴你。」  
「我怎麼有不祥的預感……」  
「快啦！怕什麼，難不成我還會吃了你？」  
「……」  
唐毅乖乖照做，感覺到一個東西被戴到自己頭上，伸手一摸，一把毛茸茸的觸感。  
「這是？」  
「哈哈哈哈哈啊哈！好可愛啊──你先別動，我拍給你看！」孟少飛迅速拿出手機連拍好幾張，遞給唐毅。  
只見屏幕上的男人頭上戴著一圈洗臉時用的白色兔耳朵髮帶，滿臉寫著疑惑。  
「我在路邊逛到這個的時候就覺得一定很適合你，立刻手刀買下了，哈哈哈哈！怎麼這麼可愛哈哈哈……」孟少飛捧著肚子笑到不能自已，「你、你不要那個臉，我也是看你每次洗臉時頭髮都會不小心沾到洗面乳，才體貼地幫你尋求解決辦法……」  
「我怎麼覺得你只是想看我出糗呢。」  
「你過來一點，我想和兔兔唐合照一張！」孟少飛自拍了一張合照後立即設為新桌布，整個人沉浸在他家老公好萌好可愛的粉紅泡泡裡，「今天你乾脆就戴著這個做吧，蠻新鮮的，不錯吧！」  
「我都不知道原來孟警官有這種癖好……」唐毅無可奈何，自家男友喜歡，他也只能如他所願囉。  
至於過程中孟少飛一直不小心笑場而無法專注導致唐毅最後氣憤地摘下髮帶套到男友頭上然後狠狠大戰了三百回合，這都是後話了。

番外二  
孟少飛有陣子一直在煩惱要送唐毅什麼生日禮物，畢竟唐毅在物質上並不缺，也很少聽他提到想要什麼東西。  
有一次他回家時遇到門口的兩位保鑣，其中一位告訴他：「孟警官，老闆剛剛臨時有急事出門一趟，吩咐我們告知您，他一小時內會趕回來，如果肚子餓的話可以先吃餅乾。」  
「收到──辛苦啦。」孟少飛正打算踏進門，忽然靈機一動回過身來，「那個啊，老闆平常會跟你們討論他的興趣或喜好嗎？」  
保鑣停頓了一下，「老闆喔，我只知道他喜歡喝茶吧……看起來很高級很貴的那種……」  
另一位保鑣驀地插嘴，「這有什麼好問的？老闆最喜歡的不就是大嫂嗎？」  
「……你在說什麼啦！」孟少飛臉直接一路紅到了耳根。心裡明白是一回事，但被別人如此開門見山地揭示出來──尤其當這個別人還是唐毅的手下時，仍舊讓他害臊得不知所措。  
「本來就是啊，雖然老闆不太會刻意跟我們提到你，但他對大嫂有多體貼連我們都看得出來！」  
「好了啦，你再說下去孟警官要變成番茄了。」另一位保鑣適時阻止了他的同事還想繼續說話的嘴。  
「我、我先進去了你們記得按時吃飯啊別太累了！」孟少飛臊得連話都說不好，匆匆忙忙躲進屋了。  
屋外兩位保鑣對視一眼，同時噗哧笑出聲。  
他們老闆的男朋友雖然平時冒失又莽撞，卻意外地也有可愛的一面呢。

番外三  
事後兩人洗完澡躺在床上，孟少飛枕著唐毅的手臂靠在他胸前，沉默良久，久到唐毅以為對方已經快睡著時，軟軟的嗓音呼喚了他。  
「唐……」  
「怎麼了？」  
「腰好痠……」  
「我給你揉揉？」  
「嗯。」  
孟少飛偶爾做完後會特別喜歡撒嬌，一邊喊著這裡痠那裡痛一邊纏著他要親親，唐毅也只得從善如流地配合他各式各樣任性的小要求。  
享受著男友的按摩，睡意逐漸湧上，迷迷糊糊間他似乎聽見唐毅對他道謝，想要回應點什麼，但他的精神已經瀕臨了極限。  
「謝什麼，傻瓜……」孟少飛喃喃的輕語如羽毛般掃過。  
我做這些都是心甘情願的。  
因為我愛你，所以我願意。

唐毅想起了唐國棟在夜空下告訴他的肋骨理論，沉穩的嗓音在他腦海中再次播放：『也許你現在覺得不需要也不期待，但我真的希望有一天，你能夠明白，可以好好地去愛一個人，是多麼幸福而且幸運的事情。』

唐爺，我找到我的肋骨了。  
儘管曾因跳脫不出的執念而差點粉碎了這根肋骨，所幸的是，在仇恨中掙扎著輾轉輪迴了一圈，他依然待在原地等他。  
他微笑著輕吻懷中人的唇，雙手不自覺地攬得更緊一點、再緊一點，直到再也鬆不開手。

END

在寫Out of control時就想到一個阿飛與唐毅身邊的親朋好友交手（？）的故事，於是再次激情產出XD主軸圍繞著唐毅人生的友情、親情與愛情進行，希望我有把握好；；  
向來最不會玩驚喜的我竟然為了少主設計了整套跑關，雖然沒什麼新意但總之我盡力了哈哈哈！  
這篇文大概已經讓我在短短幾天內說盡了畢生會講的情話（誇張），甜度大超標，都是飛唐太甜惹的禍！


End file.
